


Come With Me

by AgentCatt



Series: Locington One Shot Stuff [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, tending to a wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Wash has been tracking Locus for a few days now and finally catches up to him.





	Come With Me

Wash knew exactly what he was doing when he told everyone that he’ll be back in some odd hours. Carolina tried to pry the where out of him while Tucker tried to pry out the why. He wouldn’t budge. They have strict instructions to not follow him. Carolina actually respected his wish. Tucker tried to follow because he’s too curious, but Wash shut that down real quick.

 

Wash heads out into the forest when he knows he’s completely alone. The only thing he brought with him is his pistol, that he thinks he won’t have to use, and some snacks for the trip. He’s been tracking Locus’s movements for a few days now. He thinks he’s getting close. 

Following any and every clue, it doesn’t take him long to find Locus. He stays back, not wanting to startle him. It’s not until Locus sits down against a tree that Wash starts to move closer.

“Agent Washington, didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s rude to follow people?” Locus unloads his own pistol.

How did he see him? How- wait. He probably has motion trackers on and has seen him following the entire time. Shit. And he’s only now just saying something? Wash slowly walks up to where Locus is. He takes his helmet off and sits down in front of him.

“I don’t know. My mother died when I was little. I bet she would’ve though,” Wash offers a small smile, but Locus doesn’t look at him. “How did you know it was me?”

“Everyone else would’ve shot on sight and you’ve been following for the better part of the day,” Locus takes off his helmet, placing it to his side. 

“Oh, I thought you hadn’t noticed,” Wash looks at the ground. 

“I noticed. I didn’t act upon it.” 

“Sorry,” Wash mumbles. 

“It’s okay. I need your help anyway.” Locus slowly takes his chest piece off, setting it beside his helmet. “I can’t fully see this wound and I need to know if it’s healing okay.” 

“Alright, I can do that.” Wash moves to his knees as Locus slowly tries to take off his undersuit. “Here,” Wash moves forward a bit, putting a leg on either side of Locus’s legs, “let me help.”

Wash carefully helps pull back the sleeves. Locus winces in pain the entire time. His ribs still hurt from the crash at the Purge Temple. This gash in his side that he had to stitch up himself, twice, is hurting. His shoulder is a little tender as well. 

“There,” Wash sits back a bit when the undersuit is down far enough to see the wound. “You did pretty good stitching this up yourself. When did it happen?”

“Little over a week ago? Maybe. Maybe more.” Locus groans the moment Wash pours water over it. 

“Sorry.” Wash says. “Why does it still seem like it’s brand new?” 

“Because at one point he reopened it because I wasn’t paying attention. The second was an accident by me.”

“Asshole,” Wash leans down to get a good look at the wound. “Surprisingly enough, I don’t see any infection.”

Locus reaches for the bandage, handing it to Wash, “Can you?”

“Yeah, I’m going to apply a little pressure.” 

Locus nods. He braces himself for the initial feeling of pain as Wash tries to be as gentle as possible. He places the bandage over the wound completely, holding it there to make sure it sticks perfectly. 

Wash sits upright, realizing how close he is to Locus. How he’s straddling his legs, practically sitting on his lap. His cheeks feel warm as he starts to blush. He quickly moves off of Locus and sits criss crossed in front of him.

“Sorry,” Wash mumbles, staring at the ground. 

“Thank you.”

“Oh, yeah no problem.” 

They sit in silence for a little while. Wash gets out his snacks at one point and offers some to Locus. He does take some. Wash is the one to break the silence.

“How do you feel?” 

“I feel…” Locus looks off in the distance, thinking, “lost so to speak. Confused.”

Wash nods, “Yeah that’s about how I felt at first. You were never wrong when you said we were alike. The only difference was you were my past.”

“How,” Locus looks towards Wash, “did you get past it?” 

“I, uh, lame answer, but found a new family that cares for me. They would never abandon me like my previous team. I found a home.”

“I’ll never have that,” Locus sighs to himself and looks away.

“You can come with me. Let me be your home.” Wash moves to sit back on Locus’s lap. “Look at me.” He waits until Locus does. “Let me help you. I’m not the best and I’m still nowhere near 100% okay, but let me help you. We can get through this.”

Locus puts his hand on Wash’s cheek. Wash leans into it.

“I want to help you.” 

Locus slowly leans forward to kiss Wash. He, honestly, thought Wash would pull back, but he doesn’t.

Wash is the first to pull back. He smiles. “Is that a yes?” 

“Yes,” Locus smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something small. Enjoy, yeah? Hopefully. Idk. Wash says sorry a lot and I didn't realize till I posted and that's fine. He can be sorry all he wants.


End file.
